


OF1: Loose Cannon Cop on the Edge Who is Secretly a Werewolf

by Rhampholeon34



Category: OF1: Loose Cannon Cop on the Edge Who is Secretly a Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhampholeon34/pseuds/Rhampholeon34





	OF1: Loose Cannon Cop on the Edge Who is Secretly a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).

[](https://imgur.com/zMI1pYF)


End file.
